


Wakey Wakey

by renklyo



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renklyo/pseuds/renklyo
Summary: so NO ONE is posting upstead fanfics about upstead rnI have made fanfic that is what I think the opening to 8x04 is gonna be sojust click away but you were the one who pressed this fanfic so don't leave?IDK just enjoy
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Wakey Wakey

Haileys Pov  
I woke up to my phone buzzing and i picked it up, it was Voight texting saying we had a case, so I put my phone down and I realized that some arm was around my wast. It was Jay and a big smile went across my face, iwas all curled up next to him and we where both so cozy and I did not want to wake him up but we had a case so we had to go.

I shook him but he wouldn't move and when he did wake up he just snuggled more and went back to sleep, it was cute but it got annoying, so I spoke up, "Jay, come on we have a case we have to get up" he groned and I knew he was annoyed but he fell back to sleep, "Jay!" I shook him harder and then I lightly punched him then his eyes opened all the way "Hey what was that for" he teased, it was cute but I spoke "Jay we have to get up or Voight will not be happy" he stared for a second then he kissed me on the forehead and got up to go make coffee real quick as I change, today I knew it was going to be a good day (or so I thought).

Jays POV  
I heard Haileys phone buzz but I didn't want to wake up yet, and it was cozy and I didn't want to let her go, so when she shook me I just snuggled more, and I knew she liked it she just wanted me to get up, then after a few tries she punched me and I woke up, she looked so cute and small so I teased her, she glared then said "Jay we have to get up or Voight will not be happy" i stared at her for a second then I kissed her forehead and I got up and put on my pants and went to go make Haleys Fvaorite coffee and to make mine, I knew that we didn't really have much time, so I made the coffee as quick as I could, I realised that I didn't have any clothes, so I put on the clothes I had on yesterday.

Main POV  
Hailey got out of the bathroom and she went to grab her jacket but it wasn't there but she saw jay holding it and handing her the coffee that she likes so much. They got outside and she locked the door, they get into jays truck and headed to the scene, they where laughing the whole way and the held hands once in the car but that's it. Everything was so Perfect until they got to the scene and some SHIT went down...

DUN DUN DUNNNN  
i suck

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i hope you liked it, i thought it was cute :)


End file.
